1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copy holder accessory for a computer screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a copy holder accessory that can be easily installed and removed from a computer screen.
2. The Prior Art
In the operation of a computer work station, an operator visually scans a computer screen and frequently refers to instruction manuals and data input materials while inputting data and instructions to the computer keyboard. In a typical work station, the data display unit is a cathode ray tube (CRT) which is enclosed within a housing, with a keyboard situated immediately in front of the CRT display. The CRT display screen sits upon a desk or work table. Typically, a limited amount of space is available adjacent to the CRT.
In an attempt to provide a more efficient computer work station, certain attempts have been made to develop stand alone copy holders or copy holders which attach to the computer screen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,471 to Visnapuu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,612 to McNeal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,705 to Henneberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,092 to Jones all disclose copy holders which display a single sheet either to the left or to the right of the computer screen. However, computer operators frequently must refer to numerous sheets of information or instructions and therefore, the copy holders, which can only display a single sheet at a time, are simply inadequate.
Further attempts have been made to provide copy holders in which more than one sheet may be retained adjacent to the computer screen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,392 to Gross et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,512 to Gianforcaro, II et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,429 to Mazza all disclose devices for displaying numerous sheets of information adjacent to the computer screen. However, these references do not disclose a copy holder for displaying three sheets of information adjacent the computer screen, where the two side panels can pivot back, flat against the side of the computer screen when not in use. In addition, the prior art does not disclose a multi-layered display panel for retaining semi-permanent information on one layer and displaying temporary information, on a more accessible, second layer.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a computer terminal accessory which can be easily installed or removed from any size computer terminal. In addition, it would be desirable to have a computer screen accessory that had three display panels adjacent the computer screen. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for some or all of the display panels to have a first pocket for storing permanent or semi-permanent information, for example telephone number listings or instructions for computer programs, and a second retention zone that overlies the information stored within the pocket. Temporary information, for example, copy or information to be entered into the computer, can be temporarily retained in front of the permanent or semi-permanent information.